Baby goodnight
by Pikachu9516
Summary: A multi-chaptered, M rated, BIGBANG-tastic love story between three Latvian girls, who travel all the way to South Korea to see their idols from BIGBANG to perform. Standing in front row, rooting for their five angels with all their hearts, they pull themselves in a love saga as the idols notice them cheering in the front rows. What happens next? Find out! R&R please :)
1. Author's note

_**The cast of ''Baby goodnight'': (In alphabetical order)**_

**_Daesung_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_G-Dragon_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_Johanna_ **(Croatian)

**_Jorja_**(British)

**_Me (Martha)_ **(Latvian)

**_Peta_ **(British)

**_Ruth_ **(Latvian)

**_Seungri_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_Taeyang_ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

**_T.O.P._ **from BIGBANG (Korean)

_Horray for interracial fanfics and IRL friendships! ^_^ _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

I pressed the snooze button on my phone's alarm clock and turned to my other side, when my phone rang with a reminder I had appearantly set yesterday. My head was throbbing from so much sugar, when I remembered that I was at a sleepover at my bestie's Ruth's place with her, having a blast… I could still hear those sugary lemonade bottles sizzling as they opened, all the candy wrappers crunching as they landed in the trash bin. I groaned and tried to hold back the urge to vomit from it all… I carefully got up and wobbily staggered towards the bathroom. After a nice face-dip in the cold water I stood up too fast and ended up throwing up all that sugar in the toilet. Eventually I crawled to her kitchen and got myself a big chug of water, panting as my hands were shaking and my head was splitting. God, why did I agree to that fucking dare?! '' I'll eat that ice-cream sundae covered in icing and hard candy… And why not wash it down with a big bottle of the sugariest soda there is, cause I'm sure that won't be a thing I'll regret the morning after! Yeah, it'll be fuuun! FUCKING IDIOT!'' I cursed at myself inside my mind. I took a look at the reminder and gasped at the screen. '' BIGBANG concert Seoul, shopping trip!'' That's right! The two of us were planning to go to South Korea to see our fav K-pop boy band perform! We were fangirling over them! Like we even once got into a fight, that was followed with a week of ignoring each other, just cause we couldn't agree on our BIGBANG top 5… We got into a cat fight just cause our top 5s were different… Taeyang was first place in my top 5, while Ruth's first place was GD… Silly, I know, but that's what happened… Aaanyways… Back to the storyline… I rushed back on my feet and scurried back in Ruth's bedroom, where she was still asleep in her sleeping bag (We both slept on the floor for it to be fair… #FuckYeah #Friendship) I just tackled her, happily yelling: ''WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! OUR OPPAS ARE WAITING FOR US AT SEOUL! ^_^ '' She slowly stirred, moaning as I was like a bag of cement on her, suffocating her a little. After she realized what's going on, we dedicated a whole good 20 mins of fangirling and screaming and peeing our pants ( Not really, but you get the idea) and finally started to get ready. Since we had a flight early in the morning I already had my suitcase with me, so we got dressed in our best wear and hopped onto a bus that took us to the capital, to the only airport in the country, cause Latvia is so frickin' tiny... We sat on the bench, waiting for our flight to be called out, already chattering away about what do we do, when we arrive there. Should we go expoloring the city? Or do we go shopping? Or we stay in the hotel until the time of leaving for the concert? We sighed, not knowing what do do. So many choices, since it's fricking Seoul... We jumped in our seats with anxiety and small stress, when we heard our flight being called out. We squealed and jumped up from our seats, rushing to the gates, through the sea of people. Finally we made it through the gates and sat down in our seats. I called dibs on the window seat, so I can spam my Instagram with pics as usual. Since it was like 9 AM we slept through the whole flight and woke up energized and hyped for departing. We caught a taxi and it took us to the hotel near Seoul's arena, where the big stuff happens... Like a Bigbang concert (DUH!) We packed out and sorted out our places in the room. And the sight was amazing and it was only midday, so we could only dream of the same sight but at night. Finally we decided to go out in town and explore around, do a little shopping and grab something eat too, cause we were starving. So we put on our clothes that could blend in nicely with the Korean fashion long enough, till we get some real upgrades. I was also planning to get bangs... Like those cutiepie dolly ones... Typical for Korean girly fashion... And I wanted to get a holiday boyfriend, cause, HELLOOOO KOREAN HOTTIES EVERYWHEREEEEE! So for now I let my hair loose and made a little pigtail on the side, so it it looked adorable and innocent (You can see what hairstyle it is on my Instagram: The info is in my profile's bio) and also for me to look enough Aegyo (Cute) for the shopping exploration. So we got ready and went out in the busy streets of Seoul, not knowing athat this concert would change our lives forever...


	3. Chapter 2

After a long walk through shops and gathering the perfect outfit for the concert and for now, we found a place to have a meal and finally being able to sit we enjoyed our time and the food. Finishing up our meal we decided to grab a few more things before heading back to the hotel to get ready, so we went through a street filled with performers, shops, souvenirs, and street food aroma. We tried the famous dragon beard candy and it was AMAZING! It was so sweet, yet filling, so we took a box each for the evening. But what we didn't know was that we wouldn't need that, cause we'll have a gourmet dinner at the most expensive restaurant in whole Seoul… After we packed out our bought treasures at the hotel we again checked the time, cause we didn't want to be late. So I found time to pop in the shower and curl my hair a little, while Ruth took care of her business and afterwards she did my make-up and vice versa. Finally it was time to go and we got ready, double-checking if we had the tickets and everything and left the hotel, catching a taxi, which took us to the concert. We were really excited, that my heart nearly leaped out my throat. The line slowly moved forward and I became more nervous as we approached the ticket control and before I could blink we were inside. I was legit freaking out, that I thought I'll fall off my high heels. So I begged her to come with me to the bathroom. She told me calm the F down and get my crap together, which for some reason worked and this time she didn't even have to smack me right across the face. So when we walked out, they were already letting in the people inside the auditorium row by row and since we were in the first row we had to squeeze through the people masses and getting our ticket checked again we were walking down to our row which was right the spot by the stage zone the always interacted with fans, like throwing in ripped shirts, bottles, and other various clothing and props. We sat down and anxiously waited for the rest of the crowd to gather in so the show can start. We decided to pass the time and banish the anxiety and stress by making a vlog, which helped me loosen up. But as soon as the lights went out and the bass dropped that stress was back just as fast as it faded. We all went crazy, screaming, filming and cheering when G-Dragon ran out with a cheer, welcoming us, making the crowd lose their marbles, screaming like crazy. He was followed by Seungri and then Daesung, Taeyang and last but not least T.O.P. We were screaming like crazy I was sure I won't be able to talk for the next… month or two. We looked into the concert song list and it looked something like this:

**1. What is right?**

**2. Fantastic baby**

**3. Tonight**

**4. Haru Haru**

**5. Look only at me**

**6. Wings**

**7. Gotta talk to you**

**8. Ringa Linga**

**9. Eyes, nose, lips**

**10. Heartbreaker**

**11. Badboy**

**12. 1 AM**

**13. Crooked**

**14. High**

**15. I need a girl **

Looked like a fun time, since I loved these songs, so we got out our lights that you could buy by the souvenir stand and enjoyed our time here, singing along and jumping like mad, laughing and cheering. We had so much fun that we didn't notice that the last song was here, but instead of beginning the stage remained empty besides Taeyang. No sign of his dancers, nobody. He yelled excitedly in the mic:,, 16-B-F3! COME UP TO THE STAGE!'' Everyone was rustling and looking around for someone, but we were confused, until I saw that on my ticket it was my seat's number and my legs went ice cold with panic. I finally gathered my crap together and jumped up, waving the lucky piece of paper in the air:,, ME! I'M 16-B-F3!'' Everyone fangirled and congratulated me, gently pushing me towards the staircase to the stage. I looked up and a shirtless, sweat-covered Taeyang looked down at me, reaching out his hand with a smile, making my legs feel faint, forcing me to grab on. He whispered in my ear if I knew the dance to '' I need a girl'' which I answered with a ridiculously formal ''yes'' in Korean, like a pre-school kid answering the teacher. He chuckled with that cute cackle of his, making me want to pass out. I worriedly looked down at my pretty tall heels and gulped, praying for this to be perfect, but panic took over as the music started and I had to react quick, by starting the choreography I had studied so hard at home during my free time for fun purposes, but now shit was real. We both moved so synchronized, that it was unbelievable. I couldn't stop thinking about the move, where he almost kisses me, and when that moment came he actually kissed my cheek, not getting caught and seen. I blushed deeply and he gave me an envelope and told me that he'll wait for me and with that he ushered me back to my seat. I opened the envelope and inside there were two backstage passes which made me hold onto Ruth otherwise I'd pass out for sure and the feeling of his soft lips still lingered on my cheek as I smiled widely, watching him slowly wave goodbye and leave to the backstage. After the masses spread out to the exits we gulped and approached the backstage door. I heard them laughing and chattering, when we stopped at the room where they hang out shortly before their concerts and knocked on the door. The laughter and voices went silent and my legs trembled once again…


End file.
